


(Im)possibility

by Modlisznik



Category: Mars: War Logs
Genre: Confessions, Conversations, M/M, Multiverse, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modlisznik/pseuds/Modlisznik
Summary: In Roy's universe, the one thing is constant. He works very hard to name it.





	(Im)possibility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WahlBuilder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/gifts).



It's not important, where they meet again, not important, how long it was.  
(It was too long.)  
It's somewhat important, what they've been through, but it can wait.  
It's important, that Roy does not know what to say. So he stands, unsure, the war log in his hand like an offering, like a plead.  
It's extremely important, that Innocence barely notices it, runs past it, his arms around Roy, embrace strong and real.

 

"You found me", Innocence says. It's not important, where they are. "Thought, you were dead".  
"I tried not to".  
"Why did you come?"  
Out of all the questions, he chooses the hardest one. Clever kid. Cruel kid. But Innocence deserves everything, and the answers are one of these things.  
Roy opens his mouth, but stumbles over himself and says nothing. His tongue is used to dry jokes, his words are harsh and bitter. The kid deserves better.  
Innocence deserves everything.  
So he turns everything around, switches perspective. It will be easier, that way.  
"You know, back on Earth...", he starts, "they believed, that if something is possible, then it happens - that there are worlds, where all things played out differently. Every time you make a decision, chose one of two outcomes, somewhere out there there is you who makes the different choice".  
"Like a tree branches?", he asks, clever kid.  
"Yes. There is a world, where we don't have this conversation right now. And the one where we will never have". He pauses for a moment. "And where the general lied to me, and where I've made a different choice and lost you. Where Charity never contacted us with the Resistance. Where we never get out of the Camp." He pauses again, but Innocence deserves everything. Honesty is one of these things. "And there are worlds where I say horrible, horrible things to you. Or where you are afraid of me. Or where I'm just a killer."  
"I... think I understand". Innocence nods. He does, clever kid.  
"Or where I have all the power, capabilities beyond your understanding. Or where I reject my power completely. Or the ones where I die. Every dodge that can be too slow, every wound that can be overlooked - there are worlds out there where I die. A lot."  
"This isn't one of these worlds."  
"No, kid. But...", he stumbles again, and Innocence's eyes catch him up, "...there is no world, among all these possible worlds, there is no world where I don't care about you."


End file.
